


Sakramenty

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Boy King, F/M, M/M, Picie krwi, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dużo przemocy, evil!Dean, evil!Sam, opętanie przez demony, przemoc, typowa supernaturalna mizoginia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean zawsze był demonem i wychował Sama tak, by też się nim stał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakramenty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacraments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228430) by keerawa. 



> Beta: [Miss Anne Thropy](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com)

Przez wieki bywałem nazywany wieloma imionami: Raum, Akoman, Mara, Pies Azazela. Ostatnio stałem się Deanem Winchesterem. Podczas gdy mój Pan ominął proste zabezpieczenia łowczyni, aby dokonać chrztu młodszego Winchestera przez smak demonicznej krwi, ja opętałem starszego syna. Kiedy mój Pan palił matkę niemowlęcia, jego ojciec wcisnął go w moje ramiona.

– Zabierz brata na zewnątrz tak szybko jak możesz! Nie oglądaj się za siebie! Teraz, Dean! Biegnij!

Wziąłem go i wybiegłem. Stałem na zewnątrz z dzieckiem na rękach, ogrzewając się w cieple płomieni i przyglądając się mojemu łupowi. Tak delikatny, z wielkimi ciemnymi oczyma, z oddechem wypełnionym zapachem mleka i siarki. Samuel Winchester.

_Sammy_ , poprawiła mnie dziecięca dusza, którą niedbale zepchnąłem z drogi, kiedy brałem w posiadanie ten mięsny garnitur. _On jest MOIM młodszym bratem._

Byłem zaintrygowany. Dusze ludzi, których opętywałem wcześniej, jedynie krzyczały albo błagały nieskładnie. Ta dusza była zagubiona, ale silna i oddana niemowlęciu, które stało się moim obowiązkiem. Mogłem zmiażdżyć ją w ciszę albo wyrzucić wprost do Nieba. Ale miałem udawać człowieka, udawać to dziecko. Chociaż nie była to część planu Azazela, dusza mogła okazać się użyteczna.

_Teraz to NASZ młodszy brat, powiedziałem jej._

John Winchester wybiegł z płonącego domu, chwycił nas obu i zabrał ode mnie dziecko. Chciałem go za to rozedrzeć na strzępy. Z łatwością mogłem zignorować wściekłe miotanie się dziecięcej duszy i zrobić to, ale rozkazy Azazela były jasne i określone. John Winchester nie miał zostać skrzywdzony. Samuel Winchester miał zostać wychowany jako człowiek.

I wychowałem go, zrobiłem to. Sammy był sprytny, ciekawski i uparty jak jasna cholera. Nawet jako dziecko – jeśli nie chciał jeść bananowej papki, równie dobrze sam mogłeś ją zeżreć, bo prędzej zagłodziłby się na śmierć niż otworzył usta. Jeśli Sammy decydował, że czegoś chce, dostawał to, prędzej czy później. Nauczyłem go tego. Dostawania tego, czego zapragnie: umiejętnościami, urokiem, sprytem albo siłą.

W wieku siedmiu lat Sammy osiągnął wiek rozumu. Podzieliłem się z nim sakramentem: moja krew w jego ustach, jego krew we mnie.

– Bracia krwi – powtórzył za mną, przekrzywiając głowę i spoglądając na mnie spod swojej grzywki. Poczułem, kiedy jego język dotknął obolałego, luźnego mleczaka. Moje serce przyśpieszyło pod wpływem fantomowego bólu i jego też, zjednoczone z moim. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i Sammy rzucił się w moje objęcia, zamykając ufnie ramiona wokół mojego karku.

– Na zawsze – powiedział uroczyście.

– Na zawsze – zgodziłem się, przyciskając usta do miękkiej skóry za jego uchem.

_Sammy Sammy Sam Sam,_ dusza wewnątrz mnie mamrotała niewyraźnie, delektując się nowym połączeniem z naszym bratem. Całkowicie się z nią zgadzałem, jak zwykle.  
Nauczyłem Sammy’ego czytać i pisać. Prowadzić i strzelać. Rozkoszować się wszystkim, co świat ma do zaoferowania – smakiem czekoladowych lodów i mojej krwi, ciepłem letniego słońca i moimi ustami, miękkim muśnięciem wierzbowych bazi i tarciem kilkudniowego zarostu na wrażliwej skórze. Elektrycznym dreszczem adrenaliny podczas polowania. Satysfakcją płynącą z przejęcia kontroli i rozkoszą zatracenia jej.

Sam czytał Williama Blake’a i Ayn Rand, Nietzschego i Machiavelliego jakby rozmawiał ze starymi przyjaciółmi. Czytał w ludziach jak w otwartych księgach. Zawsze wiedział, które kłamstwo zadziała najlepiej, kto mógłby zostać zastraszony i kiedy szok niespodziewanej przemocy będzie najskuteczniejszy.

Sam mnie pragnął. Postarałem się o to. Gorące spojrzenia, masaże, miękkie, niemal braterskie pocałunki, sparingi, które doprowadzały go do jęku, sprawiały, że twardniał, przyciskając penis do mojego uda, zanim go powalałem i odchodziłem. Zostawiałem drzwi do łazienki otwarte, kiedy brałem prysznic, i dzieliłem z nim łóżko, śpiąc tylko w bokserkach.

Sam miał czternaście lat, kiedy pewnej nocy zasnąłem urżnięty w trupa, a on stracił panowanie nad sobą. Obudziłem się rozebrany do naga i przykuty kajdankami do łóżka. Wyzywałem go, żeby to zrobił, żeby mnie zerżnął, żeby wziął wszystko, czego pragnie. Tej nocy Sam doszedł w moich ustach, w moim tyłku, rozlał się na moim brzuchu, przeklinając mnie za drażnienie się, pobudzanie go przez te wszystkie lata, podczas gdy pragnąłem tego jeszcze bardziej niż on. Do czasu, gdy pozwolił mu dojść, gotów byłem własnoręcznie wyciąć sobie serce w darze dla niego, byłem tak dumny z mojego małego braciszka.

Pomimo moich najlepszych starań, Sam był… delikatny. Nie czerpał przyjemności z cudzego cierpienia. Nawet nie z mojego, kiedy dobrowolnie mu to zaproponowałem. Kiedy był młodszy, brałem to za słabość. Jednak kiedy podrósł, przywiązał mnie do siebie swoją dobrocią mocniej niż Azazel torturami. Sposób Sama był lepszy. Silniejszy. Ludzie i demony będą go kochać równo mocno, jak będą się go obawiać i to sprawi, że będzie niepokonany.

Obejmowaliśmy się, aż nie mogłem stwierdzić, gdzie Sam się kończy, a ja zaczynam, a Ojciec nawet się nie zorientował; nie, póki Sam nie osiągnął wieku osiemnastu lat.

– Cholera, Sam! – krzyczał Ojciec z wnętrza motelowego pokoju. – Twój brat zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko, a ty to wykorzystujesz. Musisz z tym skończyć i to natychmiast.

Zamarłem, stojąc pod drzwiami. Sam wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi, mówił długo i cicho. Ojciec odpowiedział mu, teraz już spokojniej, zbyt cicho, żebym coś usłyszał. Rozważałem wycofanie się i powrót, śpiewając przy tym coś naprawdę głośno, żeby wiedzieli, że nadchodzę. Bon Jovi, może.  
Albo Metallica.

– Stanford? – krzyknął ojciec. – Dobra. Dobra! Pasuje. Mam trzy tysiące zaskórniaków. Możesz to wziąć jako zadatek. Ale musisz odejść, jak tylko skończysz szkołę.

Ojciec chciał odebrać mi Sama! Posunąłem się do przodu, gotów wysadzić drzwi, i z całych sił walnąłem pięścią w ścianę naprzeciwko. Pierwszy raz w ciągu stuleci myślałem o tym, żeby sprzeciwić się rozkazom Azazela. To było – ból – nie mogłem. Pochyliłem się, składając dłonie na udach, wciągając drobne łyki powietrza, zanim znów byłem w stanie stać. Uciekłem i odpaliłem auto z kabelków. Trzysta mil dalej poderżnąłem gardło dziwce i użyłem jej krwi, aby skontaktować się z Azazelem.

Był rozbawiony. Najwyższy czas, aby chłopak rozpostarł skrzydła. Pozwól mu uciec na studia. Kiedy już tam będzie, utrzymuj dystans. Zobaczmy, czy wyzwolony spod opieki Ojca i starszego brata, zacznie zaspokajać jakieś mroczne zachcianki.

Następne sześć tygodni stanowiło torturę. Ojciec był daleko, łapiąc jedno polowanie za drugim, wpadając tylko na czas wystarczający, by przeładować magazynek. Sam mnie unikał, zrywając więź pomiędzy nami, aż ledwo byłem w stanie wyczuć, czy żyje. Po szkole szedł prosto do biblioteki i bez przerwy nocował u znajomych. Czekałem przed jego szkołą, by z nim porozmawiać. Sam uśmiechnął się sympatycznie i minął mnie, jakbym był nieznajomym. Nawet Alastair byłby pod wrażeniem jego okrucieństwa.

Przerżnąłem dziewczynę na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, zaparkowanej dokładnie naprzeciw okien biblioteki, gdzie Sam odrabiał lekcje. Sprawiłem, że krzyczała moje imię. Rozdarłbym jej gardło, jeśli dzięki temu Sam chociażby na mnie spojrzał, ale kiedy zerknąłem w okna, okazało się, że wstał i odszedł.

Poszedłem na jego rozdanie świadectw. Był tam, wysoki i wspaniały, wilk pomiędzy owcami, w birecie i todze. Poszedłem za nim po skończeniu ceremonii. Zobaczył mnie i odłączył się od grupy dzieciaków, z którymi rozmawiał, uścisnął mnie, z dziko rozszerzonymi oczyma, i powiedział, że Ojciec oczekuje nas na obiedzie.

Przy posiłku Sam oznajmił, że jesienią wyjeżdża do Stanford. Kłócili się i ojciec wykopał go z domu. To było dobrze zaplanowane przedstawienie. Eleganckie: kłamstwa wymieszane z prawdą, prawdziwe emocje napędzające krzyki. Rozpoznawałem wkład Sama. Ja go tego nauczyłem i byłbym pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie używał tego przeciwko mnie.

Sam odszedł. Ojciec zaczął oglądać świat przez dno butelki. Przejechałem na zachód przez pięć stanów, zarzynając wszystko, co Ojciec nazwałby potworami i kilka rzeczy, których by tak nie nazwał. Nasze rozmowy telefoniczne były niezręczne: informacje o polowaniach, czarnoksiężnicy i wilkołaki rozproszone między chwilami martwej ciszy, kiedy nie wspominaliśmy Sama.  
Szukałem zajęcia na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu, na wypadek, gdyby Sam mnie potrzebował. Rozkazy Azazela, wymagające, bym trzymał się z daleka, dokładnie określały minimalny dystans pomiędzy mną i Stanford. Wykupiłem skrzynkę pocztową w Sacramento i zaprenumerowałem Dziennik Palo Alto i San Jose Mercury News. Wertowałem je co tydzień, czytając rubrykę kryminalną i nekrologi, a dopiero potem resztę gazety. Zawsze, gdy znajdowałem coś podejrzanego, coś paskudnego, zastanawiałem się, czy to potwór. Czy Sam na niego poluje. Albo czy podejrzenia Azazela były słuszne i to Sam był potworem kryjącym się za wzmiankowanymi wydarzeniami.  
Sam zadzwonił do mnie wiosną. To była nasza pierwsza rozmowa od niemal roku i dzwonił, aby powiedzieć mi, że poznał dziewczynę. Jessica miała chłopaka w rodzinnym mieście, ale Sam od pierwszej chwili wiedział, że to ta jedyna. Nawet pachniała odpowiednio.

Ledwo powstrzymałem się od warczenia w słuchawkę. Demon. Sam znalazł kolejnego demona, aby dawał mu krew, której nie otrzymywał ode mnie.

Dałem mu cholernie dobre rady, jak doprowadzić do ich zerwania. Potem zasugerowałem parę rzeczy,   
które mógłby jej zrobić, kiedy już będą razem. Jakby nie było, ja je lubiłem. Sam śmiał się nerwowo i szybko skończył rozmowę.

Poderwałem zdzirowatą studentkę z żeńskiego uniwerku w barze w Crescent City, blondynkę. Sam mówił, że Jessica ma długie blond włosy. Wywiozłem ją do opustoszałego magazynu w dokach. Nie śpieszyłem się z nią, bawiłem się miło i bałaganiarsko na sposób, jaki nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, odkąd wdziałem ten człowieczy gajerek. Kiedy jej ciało ostygło, skontaktowałem się z Azazelem. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy wysłał do Sama jakiegoś demona.

_Nie sądziłeś chyba, że zostawię go całkowicie bez opieki, prawda? Nie martw się. Mam tego kogoś, kto go dla mnie rozgrzewa._

Powiedziałem mu, że skoro mały Sammy dorósł, moja praca tutaj jest skończona i chcę wrócić do Piekła w trybie natychmiastowym.

_O rety, nabierasz tam na górze złych nawyków, co nie? Chociaż ściągnięcie cię do domu i przypomnienie ci, gdzie jest twoje miejsce, Psie, jest kuszące, jednak Dean Winchester wciąż ma rolę do odegrania. Posprzątaj po sobie._

Posprzątanie magazynu zajęło mi cztery godziny. Słona woda na szmatach paliła mi skórę, tępy ból, który nauczyłem się ignorować w ciągu lat. Wybielacz, żeby zniszczyć DNA. Zakopałem ciało, zamiast posolić je i spalić. Pieprzyć to. Jeśli powróci żądna zemsty, być może będzie zabawniejsza niż za życia.

Czas mijał. Był drugi listopada 2005 roku. Spędziłem dwadzieścia dwa lata jako Dean Winchester – osiemnaście z Samem, trzy bez niego. Siedziałem w całodobowym barze, pijąc kawę i rozkładając pasjansa, dokładnie pięćdziesiąt mil od Palo Alto, przywiązany do wyznaczonej przez Azazela granicy jak pies na elektronicznym pastuchu.

Mój telefon dzwonił. To był Ojciec. Byłem zaskoczony, nie odzywał się od miesięcy. Odebrałem, pogrążony w grze.

– Hej, Tato! Co…

– Wiem – przerwał mi, zimnym jak lód głosem.

– Wiesz co? Tato, jesteś pijany? – Oczywiście, że był. To był drugi listopada. – Gdzie jesteś?

– Siedzę przed mieszkaniem Sama – odpowiedział. – Tylko, że to nie jest Sam, prawda? Tamtej nocy nie straciłem tylko Mary. Wy, skurwysyny, wymordowaliście całą moją rodzinę.  
O kurwa.

– Słuchaj, Tato, nie wiem, co twoim zdaniem się dzieje, ale…

– Zamknij się – rzucił, a ja posłuchałem z czystego przyzwyczajenia. – Wejdę tam. Zniszczę to coś, co udaje mojego syna. A potem przyjdę po ciebie.

Kliknięcie. Cisza.

Oddzwoniłem. Odezwała się poczta głosowa.

Pobiegłem do auta i wyjechałem z parkingu z piskiem opon. Przejechałem przez ścianę bólu, która starała się trzymać mnie z daleka od Sama. Moja maleńka osiągnęła 120 mil, a silnik warczał, kiedy w końcu dopuściłem do siebie siłę, która przyciągała mnie do Sama od pierwszej chwili, gdy odszedł. Gdyby drogówka spróbowała mnie zatrzymać, zepchnąłbym ich z drogi.  
Ojciec. Ojciec polował na Sama. Czy coś spieprzyłem? Albo Sam? Albo te wszystkie lata poszukiwań w końcu doprowadziły Ojca do prawdy? A nawet nie do prawdy. Ja byłem demonem, jasne. Ale Sam? On był człowiekiem.

W większości.

Musiałem zaparkować dwie ulice dalej od jego mieszkania. Droga była zablokowana przez policyjne auta, straż pożarną i karetki. Pobiegłem w stronę budynku, unikając policjanta, który próbował mnie zatrzymać, po chwili jednak szedłem spokojnie, czując jak moje galopujące serce zwalnia, uspokojone przez znajomy zapach.

Noc została zabarwiona na czerwono i niebiesko przez błyski policyjnych kogutów. Kilku strażaków lało wodę na pobliskie budynki. Wszyscy obecni wpatrywali się w dom Sama. W zapadnięte ruiny, które były jego domem.

Wciąż płonęły; rozsiewały gorąco jak podmuch z pieca. Ale te płomienie rozniecały ciemność, nie światło. Czułem spalone włosy, zwęgloną skórę, ludzki strach i siarkę. Ogień piekielny. Tutaj, na Ziemi. To nawet nie powinno być możliwe. Chyba nikt Sama o tym nie poinformował.  
Był tam tuzin ambulansów, ale ratownicy po prostu stali wkoło i obserwowali. Oczywiście. Co piekielny ogień dotknie, jest jego. Nie będzie kogo ratować. Znalazłem Sama, siedział skulony pod kocem na tyłach ambulansu. Wpatrywał się we mnie tępo i nie powiedział ani słowa.  
– Chodź, Sammy, musimy się stąd wydostać.

Nie odpowiedział, ale dobrowolnie poszedł za mną, kiedy chwyciłem jego dłoń, jak wtedy, gdy był mały, i poprowadziłem go przez tłum do Impali.

Wyjechałem z miasta i zameldowałem nas w motelu. Sam usiadł na swoim łóżku, jak najdalej od wejścia. Podałem mu szklankę wody. Wziął ją i wypił, rozlewając trochę, ponieważ jego dłonie trzęsły się rozpaczliwie. Zabrałem mu szklankę.

– Więcej? – spytałem.

Sam potrząsnął głową. Wziął wdech, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, po czym wypuścił z siebie powietrze z westchnięciem, osuwając się, kładąc łokcie na kolanach. Odniosłem szklankę do zlewu, usiadłem na moim łóżku, naprzeciw jego, i czekałem.

– Byłem z Jess w łóżku, kiedy ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi – powiedział w końcu Sam, wpatrując się w własne dłonie, szorstkim od dymu i emocji głosem. – To był Ojciec, więc go wpuściłem. Zaczął wymachiwać w koło tym starym Coltem, opowiadając pieprzone bzdury o tym, ze znalazł broń, która może zabić wszystko, nawet mnie. – Spojrzał na mnie przez palce. – Na początku byłem przestraszony, ale potem Jess zaczęła krzyczeć i próbowała uderzyć Tatę, i broń wystrzeliła, i… było to skwierczące światło, i ona upadła, i ja… – jego głos opadł jeszcze niżej i musiałem się zbliżyć, żeby go usłyszeć. – Zezłościłem się. Cholernie. To było jak płynąca przeze mnie fala.

Wstał, piętrząc się nade mną, kiedy siedziałem na łóżku. Musiałem odchylić głowę, żeby go widzieć. Cholera, dzieciak urósł kolejne kilka cali, kiedy się nie widzieliśmy.

– Spaliłem ich, Dean. Ojca, Jess, moich sąsiadów. Chciałem, żeby zginęli i wtedy nadszedł ogień, i kiedy zaczęli krzyczeć, nawet się nie przejąłem. Spaliłem ich tak, jak zginęła Mama.

– Nie tak, jak Mama – poprawiłem go. Nawet w swoich najlepszych latach, Azazel nie byłby zdolny do wywołania piekielnego ognia na Ziemi.

Niespodziewanie Sam wyrwał się do przodu, uderzając w mój podbródek. Kiedy siła ciosu odrzuciła mnie w tył, jego ciężar już był na mnie, przyciskając mnie do łóżka. Zacząłem się wyrywać i poczułem zimne ostrze przyciśnięte do gardła. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie Sam je chował, ale zauważyłem, że jego ręce już się nie trzęsą.

– Niezły ruch, braciszku – powiedziałem. Nie tylko to, że mnie powalił. Cała ta szopka. Uwierzyłem, że jest w szoku, całkowicie nieszkodliwy tak, że wziąłem go w ustronne miejsce i stałem się bezbronny. Manipulował mną od momentu, gdy zobaczył mnie w płomieniach.  
Sam uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Żadnych więcej kłamstw – powiedział. Mogłem wyczuć na nim ognie piekielne, na jego ubraniu, na jego duszy. – Powiedz mi prawdę.

Nóż nie miał znaczenia. Sam mógłby dźgać mnie cały dzień, jeśli chciałby tak trenować biceps. Ale jego oczy, twarde z powodu wściekłości, która mogła przewodzić ogniom piekielnym. Jego głos, grzmiący mocą. Przez to chciałem paść na kolana i błagać, żeby pozwolił mi ssać swojego fiuta, chciałem dać mu wszystko, czego pragnie. A Sam chciał prawdy.

– Czym jestem? – domagał się.

– Młodym Królem – odpowiedziałem, nie tylko niezdolny, by kłamać, ale nawet tego nie chcąc.  
Sam zagryzł dolną wargę. W tym miejscu wykwitła czerwona kropka. Cienki, przepełniony pragnieniem dźwięk wymsknął się z mojego gardła.  
– Królem czego? – spytał.

– Piekła. Ziemi. Wszystkiego.

Zamknął oczy, przechylając brodę, kiedy przytakiwał i spojrzał w dół na mnie.

– A czym ty jesteś?

Tak wiele możliwych odpowiedzi, ale Sam chciał prawdy. I była tylko jedna prawdziwa odpowiedź na to pytanie.

– Jestem twój – powiedziałem.

Sam przysiadł na mnie. Westchnąłem, czując jak przesuwa się wzdłuż mojej na wpół twardej erekcji. Odłożył nóż na nocny stolik. Jego oczy błądziły wzdłuż mojego ciała i gdy powróciły do mojej twarzy, były pociemniałe z głodu.

– Dean – powiedział szeptem, który odbił się we mnie echem. To brzmiało, jakby mnie przyzywał, jakby pojedynczym słowem wywodził mnie z pustki ciemności. Sam sięgnął ku mojej twarzy. Zacisnął palce na moim karku. Zadrżałem pod wpływem dotyku, kiedy kciukiem dotknął moich powiek, przesunął nim po kości policzkowej, wzdłuż warg i wsunął go w moje usta. Ssałem go chciwie, dopóki nie wyciągnął palca i nie schylił się po pocałunek.

– Mój – westchnął w moje usta tuż przed tym, jak ugryzł moją wargę. Musnął ranę językiem, a ja zatopiłem w nim zęby. Nasz pocałunek był oszalały, jakbyśmy próbowali się pożreć. To moje ciało, to moja krew. To, co złączyliśmy, nikt nie odważy się rozedrzeć. Sam mnie opętał, każdą uncję ciała i każdą kroplę krwi, każdą ulotną myśl i przejaw siły, i oddałem mu to wszystko dobrowolnie.  
Leżeliśmy później w łóżku, spleceni, na prześcieradłach przesiąkniętych naszym potem, krwią i nasieniem. Byłem obolały w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów, świadczący o niedawnej przyjemności. Nawet uśpiona, potęga Sama była jak bicie serca Lewiatana. Mogłem wyczuć demony zbierające się, aby zadeklarować swoją wierność, aby Go czcić.

Niedługo. Niedługo Azazel pociągnie za moją smycz i ona pęknie. Kiedy przybędzie po mnie i Sama, zrozumie, że gdy starał się stworzyć pionka, ja wychowałem Króla.

Byłem nazywany wieloma imionami, ale On nazwał mnie Deanem i to jedyne imię, na jakie odpowiadam.


End file.
